User blog:Staticcat/Musical Escape Artist
Music lets me escape. I escape the normal world and ascend into the higher levels of consciousness as I daydream of what the sounds and words could mean. Sounds can be carriers of meaning just as well as words can. A song can sound happy, or sad, or angry just as much as any words. But most people don’t know that. I can make a wonderful song that’s purely instrumental, and nobody could ever find out the secret pain or pure happiness felt while conceiving the song. Which is what I will do. Songs like Anamanaguchi’s “U N’ me” makes me feel incredibly happy on the inside. It lets me know that I’m not alone; that people care. Even if it’s not true, I still like to think that it is. Making and listening to music brings harmony to the soul and releases dopamine to the brain. After the initial annoyance and hardships of making the song, I’ll bet it’s a wonderful feeling to hear your song, giving you the strength to create more and become a part of what you love. I am not the only one who has had this dream. Artists like Mr. Spastic come from the same conditions as I; on a tight budget, working only with what you have. It requires you to be resourceful. You learn a thing or two from this. You learn how to work in the real world with limited resources. You have to beg, and borrow, and even steal sometimes. But it’s all worth it to give it back in your visionary work; writing music and creating artwork for the world to enjoy. There are so many things to create in only one lifetime. I could write about peace and joy, or anger and hardship. Even combining the two would make for a pleasing challenge for even the most sophisticated writer. Over all, it doesn’t really matter, just as long as I can get it out there. “Pick a medium, any medium!” they said about my creativity. At first, when I tried my hand at music, I failed. I just didn’t pick the right way to start. So I moved onto art, which I became skilled in. Like any normal person, this just wasn’t enough, so I moved into writing. After a while, even this got boring, so I decided to move back into music. That’s when I found Famitracker, the wonderful little chiptune tracker on which you can make anything… I honestly have no idea why I’m writing this. Maybe it’s to blow off steam. Maybe it’s just that I’m stressed out over nothing at all. Maybe I’m delusional: it would explain many things. Maybe I’m just crazy. We’ll never know unless we try to accomplish what we work so hard for. Look at me. I’m a mess. I’ve taken on writing 5-paragraph essays for fun. Count the paragraphs, that’s five total. If I put this much effort and enthusiasm into school, I would definitely be a straight-A student. And it had 500 words total. Category:Blog posts